


I Should've Never Thought (Of You)

by redisarevolution



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Agender Kozume Kenma, Cisgender Kuroo, Demigender Bokuto Koutarou, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: i wish youd write a fanfic where akaashi falls in love with kageyama and kenma and all three of them are happy and in love</p>
<p>Well, anon, you got it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just Past 8 and I'm Feeling Young and Reckless

If you were to ask Akaashi if they were okay, they would glance at you, sigh and admit a quiet "No". Which is exactly what they did when Bokuto asked them. All during training week, they had been distracted, staring off at nothing with a wistful look in their eyes. Of course it didn't affect their setting skills, but they seemed to have something on their mind. It was something only Bokuto could tell by the way they held themself recently. So, naturally he was curious.  
.  
"What's up Akaashi? You wanna talk to me 'bout it?"  
They were currently eating at the moment with the rest of the teams at the training camp, but they decided to seclude themselves so that he could get an honest answer without the pressure of others listening. "I'm kind of worried about ya but you don't needa tell me if you don't wanna."

A pause.  
"No, I think this is something I need to get off my chest. But, do you promise to stay open minded about it?"  
"Pfff, you're talking to Bokuto Koutarou, who never judged Kuroo when he stuck a firework up his ass upside down-"  
"Bokuto-san, you're rambling again."  
"Oh! Sorry about that. But yeah, I can! You're my best friend, Akaashi."  
Bokuto pulls Akaashi into a side hug and they smile at each other but Akaashi's smile fades quickly. "I think I like Kozume-san."  
Bokuto pulls a face of surprise but then reverted back to his signature grin. "Eyyy! That's it? I thought it was something super bad. I mean you and Kenma do get along very well and like he favors you over me and-"  
"No, Bokuto-san, it's not that simple."  
Akaashi couldn't see it but they knew Bokuto had furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth was pushed off to the side.  
"Whatchu mean?"  
They sigh.  
"I like Kageyama-san as well."  
A pause.  
"Eh?!"  
Bokuto jerked forward and Akaashi sat up straight again. They had seen this coming and as such, they were prepared for Bokuto's reaction.   
"Bokuto-san, I don't believe this is the place to talk about this. You're making a scene."

Bokuto paused and looked around. Pretty much everyone was looking at the two owls now, most with raised eyebrows but others just stared.   
"Oh!"  
Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They both left the room and went through the gymnasium to the outside. It was a nice and cool summer night, as expected.

They both climb the hill that is used as the penalty and they both sit under the tree, Bokuto leaning against it with his legs sprawled out and Akaashi's knees pulled up, their face leaning on them. It was crescent moon out tonight, the stars decorating the sky as the supporting characters in a story with the moon as the main protagonist.  
Bokuto lets out a soft sigh and looks at the moon before turning his gaze to the raven haired male. "So, 'Kaashi, lemme get this right. You like Kenma and Kageyama? I mean, I can kinda understand Kenma but Kageyama? Can you explain why you like them both?"  
Akaashi takes a deep breath and then turns to their friend. "Well..."


	2. I'm Just Off A Lost Cause, A Long Shot, Don't Even Take This Bet

Akaashi remembers the moment they laid eyes on Kenma. They knew they were instantly attracted to the pudding haired boy. They had met during a practice game, setter against setter, a friendly rivalry sparked by respect towards one another. Akaashi remembered how the boy was aware of not only his teammates movements but the opposing teams movement. He also knew everyone's tendencies and made plays by observing them. 

It had ended with Nekoma's win. Akaashi had reached under the net and held their hand out to the blond haired setter. His golden eyes slide over to the male and he stared at him for a long moment. Then, he took Akaashi's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze before letting go and hurrying off.

"Wow, I never seen Kenma take to someone like that."  
Akaashi was sitting with his team after cooling off when a boy from Nekoma came over to him. Akaashi knew him as a second year and he hung around the boy frequently. The boy had atrocious bed hair and a twinkle to his eye that said that he was a bit mischievous, so naturally, they were on guard.

"Your personalities seem similar, so I probably can't be too surprised? But, he usually avoids people as best as he can, especially when it comes to physical contact." The boy smirked a bit. "Oh, the name's Kuroo Tetsurou, sweet cheeks."

Akaashi felt their eyebrow twitch but decided to ignore the little nickname. "I'm Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san."  
Kuroo squints at them. "What?"  
"I said nice to meet you, Kuroo-san."  
Kuroo stares for a moment before laughing loudly. It was around this time that Bokuto made his way over to the pair and announced his presence in the only way possible.  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on over here, 'Kaashi?"

Kuroo slowly stops laughing and grins at Bokuto. "Brokuto, I was getting to know your setter over here. He's pretty cute for a smartass."  
Bokuto lets out a loud laugh. "Oh my god, Akaashi sassed you?! You musta pissed them off!"  
Kuroo shrugs.

Akaashi suddenly noticed the pudding haired boy coming closer slowly before grabbing Kuroo's jacket sleeve. Kuroo looks down at his friend. "Yeah? What's up, Kenma?" Kenma stares at Akaashi for a moment, then beckons to Kuroo, who quickly bends down. He whispers something into his ear and then Kuroo straightens up, a grin on his mouth. "Well, you know what I'm gonna say to that."  
Kenma only sighs and walks past him to Akaashi. He stands in front of the boy, scuffing the floor with his shoe, his eyes downcast. "Hi." His voice was very soft and meek. 

Akaashi gives a small smile. "Hello. Kenma, was it?"  
Kenma slowly brought his head up, those same golden eyes shining. "Yeah... Kozume Kenma."  
Akaashi felt a cold sweat go down their back. "I'm so sorry, Kozume-san! I wasn't-"  
Kenma waved them off. "I'm not really for formalities. You can call Kenma, it's cool."  
"Oh. Thank you, Kenma." Akaashi carefully said his name, even though they was aware of their permission to say his name.

After getting past formalities, Akaashi learned a bit about Kenma and Kuroo. They were both childhood friends and Kuroo, being the persuasive man he is, convinced the younger boy to play volleyball with him. Kenma didn't play setter very often, due to the third years always singling the pudding haired boy out. They also learned that Kenma liked playing video games a lot and Kuroo's hair was naturally like that.

"Yeah, his hair is really like that," Kenma answered when Akaashi asked, "He sleeps with two pillows on the sides of his head. It also doesn't help that his hair is thicker." Kenma, then, returned to his video game. From what Akaashi could tell, the main character was a blond in green and had a ghost princess accompanying him. The ghost princess could possess armoured enemies when stuck in the back and the green boy could hide in little areas from other armoured enemies. It was a cute little game.

Akaashi was watching from over his shoulder since the other boy was sort of hunched over the game. Suddenly, the two toned male relaxed and moved closer to Akaashi, so they could get a closer look at it. Akaashi smiled to themself and watched the game being played out. Pretty soon, they both were getting into the game and Akaashi started giving out little suggestions. Then, they reached the final boss and it started getting intense for both of them. "Fuck," Kenma swore under his breathe when he took 3 hearts of damage. "Kenma, move here. He can't attack you there." Akaashi's heart started speeding up as Kenma's character was close to giving the final blow. Kenma bit his lip then switched to sticking his tongue out as the green character finished the fight with one slash of sword.

"Yes," they both said in unison, the game finally over. Akaashi took this time to study Kenma's face up close. His eyes were almond shaped, his irises narrow like a cat. His black eyelashes were long and thick, standing out against his slightly pale complexion. His nose was slightly pointy and his lips were pink and full. His hair framed his face perfectly and Akaashi could see where the black and dirty blond of his hair blended together smoothly. Akaashi could feel something tug in his heart and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. Before Kenma could notice his staring, Bokuto called out to them, saying that the owls were heading out. Akaashi stood, grabbed his bag, and was about to wish Kenma a goodbye when the boy ran past him and walked up to Bokuto. Akaashi brushed up and walked up to the trio, when he suddenly turned around, holding his game console tightly.

"I'll see you soon, Akaashi." He gave him a small smile.  
"I'll see you soon, Kenma. Thank you for allowing me to watch you play your game."  
"Eh?! Kenma let you watch?!", Kuroo exclaimed, looking at his friend, who quickly absconded, the taller male following after him. Bokuto let out a small laugh before leading Akaashi away from the scene that was unfolding and to the bus, where the rest of the team was on. And as they sat down together, they felt their phone buzz.

From: Unknown  
now kuroo wont stop harassing me. thanks. 

Akaashi grins.

To: Unknown

It's not a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma: agender, cupioromantic/pansexual  
> Kuroo: cisgender, placioromantic/homosexual
> 
> This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to make it multichapter ;; also please let me know if my characterization is ooc
> 
> Oh and if you need a definition on any sexualities, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of saw this fic as a chance to show off my headcanons and I'll list them as the characters show up
> 
> Akaashi: agender, poly/pan  
> Bokuto: demigender/owlkin, pan


End file.
